pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Wynaut
|} Wynaut (Japanese: ソーナノ Sohnano) is a baby Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 15. Biology Wynaut is a small, bipedal Pokémon covered in blue fur. Its head is spherical with ear-like, fingerless arms on either side and a bulbous growth on its forehead. It has a wide mouth with a serrated upper jaw and a pink tongue. Its eyes appear closed, each curving upward to a point in the center. The fur on its body ends in a zigzag pattern, extending over its short legs. Wynaut's tail is long and completely black, ending in a round, flattened tip with a white, eye-like spot. Wynaut tends to live in and travel in herds. It will test its endurance by squeezing up against other Wynaut at night. In doing so, it strengthens itself, toughens its spirit, and learns to deal powerful counterattacks. When angered, it will slap the ground with its tail. As it loves to eat sweet fruit, it is also drawn to fruit gardens. In the anime Major appearances first appeared during the Blackthorn City arc (Fangs for Nothin' - Why? Wynaut!), but Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Bayleef and Ash's Noctowl were the only ones to see it. A Wynaut also appeared in Camp Pikachu. This Bright Pokémon helped and co. help the Pichu Brothers get to the next train to Big Town. At the end of the episode, the same Wynaut called several other Wynaut, apparently its friends, to help the gang move a cart in order to reach the train. In Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut?, a plan of 's backfired and sent everyone to Mirage Island. The only inhabitants of this island were none other than Wynaut. A Wynaut was seen among other baby Pokémon in The Brockster Is In!, and, like the others, was nursed back to health by 's newly evolved . Three Wynaut appeared in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways! under ownership of Dr. White. Minor appearances One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. A Wynaut appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Wynaut appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of a . Pokédex entries . They travel in herds and at , and retire to caves where they sleep together in groups.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Wynaut first made a cameo as one of the many Trainer-owned Pokémon who were transported to stop and 's rampage in The Last Battle XIII. Later, many wild Wynaut made an appearance on Mirage Island, where and trained for the upcoming battle against Maxie and Archie. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: and Wynaut send the player on a mission into the Uproar Forest. As thanks for completing it, they help to remodel the rescue base. Wynaut also makes an appearance discussing the identity of the strongest Pokémon with and in the cutscene that unlocks the Western Cave. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: A different Wobbuffet and Wynaut duo appear in Explorers of Sky, first seen examining a rock outside of Treasure Town. Several days later, the two are seen standing outside an entrance where the rock once was, and usher the player and partner into what is revealed to be Spinda's Café, where the pair manage the Recycle Shop. Later in the game, Wynaut informs the player of any new areas discovered after the introduction of Spinda's Project P. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations received from an old couple in Lavaridge Town (Mirage Island)}} received from an old couple in Lavaridge Town (Mirage Island)}} holding a }} |} |} holding a }} holding a }} holding a }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Swarm)}} holding a }} |} |} holding a }} received from an old couple in Lavaridge Town}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Springleaf Field}} |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Endless Level 11, Forever Level 60, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=My Pokémon Ranch|area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone, Meeting Place }} |} |} |area=Cave: Echo Valley}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#4)}} |area=Dark Land: Murky Cavern (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |PokéPark Egg Wynaut|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Wynaut}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- . But the bridge broke and he got stuck. You helped him by building a bridge. }} |- . }} |- |} Evolution holding |evo1= |no2=202 |name2=Wobbuffet |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * In Generation III, Wynaut is the only baby Pokémon found in the wild in the games, on Mirage Island. Oddly, in Generation IV, Wynaut is the only baby Pokémon that cannot be found in the wild. * Wynaut is one of the few Generation III Pokémon who made a debut before the Advanced Generation series. Origin Like its evolution, , Wynaut is probably based on an doll, a Japanese traditional doll with squinted eyes that stands back upright when pushed over. It is a symbol of perseverance. Name origin Wynaut is a play on the phrase, "Why not?" Sohnano is nearly homophonous with the phrase そうなの sō na no, which means, "Really?" or "Is that so?" with only a difference in tone. It is played off by its evolution, , whose Japanese name of Sonans is homophonous with the interjection そうなんす sō na-n-su, which roughly means, "That's the way it is." Together, they make for a potential perpetual conversation of, "Really?" followed by, "That's the way it is," and so on, as seen in Camp Pikachu. Other languages' names for the Pokémon in this family, due to the fact that they were introduced in different generations, do not feature this pun. In other languages |fr=Okéoké|frmeaning=A repetition of Okay |es=Wynaut|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Isso|demeaning=From |it=Wynaut|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마자 Maza |komeaning=From ; is less polite than . |zh_cmn=小果然 Xiǎoguǒránwēng |zh_cmnmeaning=From , and }} External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Baby Pokémon 360 Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Isso fr:Okéoké it:Wynaut ja:ソーナノ pl:Wynaut zh:小果然